Talk:Mostly Harmless Alliance
For major updates to the wiki Update #1 - WCR. Changed: Minor lay out changes MHA Banner Added: NAP flag pics New Don't Panic Senator List NEXT: New NAPs Any NAP flags I have missed. Changes to Charter Section to make it more visually appealing. I'd like some way for the Charter to not look like a boring wall of text, as it does kinda run on for a long time and take up a huge amount of space. I'd like for this page to be an easy to read snapshot of who we are. But that will be left for another time. Update #2 - Mason :I made some changes to the Charter section so it's more "visually appealing". There are also a few typos in there, but I didn't change those because I didn't want to actually change any content of the charter. Run it through a spell checker or give me the word and I'll clean it up a little more. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 21:34, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Update #3 - Gunblade Updated 3/31/07 Updated: Added info to the info box, removed unnecessary info Added: Added info about GWIII Changed: Info about senators Update #4 - WCR I'm too secksi for my wiki, so secksi it hurts. Took out old Don't Panic & old Charter Updated History Put in that funny recruitment poster Did the hokey pokey and I turned around. That's what it's all about. Update #5 - Gunblade Updated 1/16/08 Added: PIATs to list of treaties Changed: NATO's treaty to MADP in infobox and treaties section. *Can someone clarify if out current treaty with NATO is MADP or MDP? *:IIRC it's a MDP with a Mutual Aggression clause for Aqua. WCR 12:11, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Update #6 - WCR - Sanction status - Recent history - new flag - opening statements - Ministers Update #7 - WCR Busy day today. I've done the following: * Updated our Current Wars section, to include links to the wars, not just the alliances. * Updated the History section to current details, and then: * Moved History to History of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, it's own page. * Added "The MHA Way", an important insight into who we are as an alliance. * Added expanded information on our Charters * Updated the "Joining" information TO DO: * Add all three Charters (when complete) to Wiki pages, and link to them * Update the Joining Poster. It's outdated. * Add more Hitchhikers stuff (??) UPDATE #8 John Mathews Fixing general errors ie minster list and Treaty Partners UPDATE #9 Dynasty Fixed Minor grammatical and spelling errors, added a military history table Dynasty1 00:07, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Update #10 - Michael von Preußen Changed to use the alliance infobox so the article fits better with the rest of the wiki. Fixed minor grammar/capitalization issues with introduction; standardized dates to US (middle endian) format per MoS, asit seems to be the most widely-applied in the article (and, I assume, by the leadership). Killed redirect links with proper piped links. Altered capitalization of sphere names to be consistent. Switched external link to THHGTTG on Wikipedia to link and fixed allcaps section name per MoS. Spaced sentences in "The MHA Way". Fixed capitalization of bloc names and removed excessive linking and self-linking. Altered "up-most" to "utmost" in the Triumvirate section. Fixed some syntax in the "Ministries" section. Altered " - " and "--" to "—" and some "’"s to "'". Moved some left-aligned images to the right to avoid disrupting the flow of text, and added or removed thumbnail frames as needed. Added in a place or two. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:34, Quintidi, 25 Floréal CCXVIII